Talk to me dirty
by Tomokonne
Summary: [OS] Kaneki se réveille un jour avec cette violente envie de copuler que rien ne satisfait. Alors, il demande conseil à Tsukiyama. Etait-ce une bonne idée? Bien sûr que non. WARNING! Inutile de préciser qu'il y aura du sang et des tripes, je pense. Ceux et celles qui cherchent un champs de fleurs avec des papillons, rebroussez chemin DE SUITE.
1. Chapter 1

Kaneki fit craquer son index. Son regard était figé à l'horizon, il était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il soupira une enième fois avant de retourner à sa chaise. Il lui tourna trois ou quatre fois autour avant de s'assoir enfin. Il y resta tout au plus dix secondes avant de recommencer son petit manège.

Il était perturbé. Vraiment perturbé.

Certes beaucoup de choses en lui furent bouleversées depuis sa détention auprès de Jason et son corps le lui rappelait de maintes façon, mais ça… Ça c'était d'un autre niveau.

Son kagune l'avait fait souffrir pendant des heures, la faim constante qui le submergeait était inassouvissable et si intense qu'elle le faisait parfois halluciner, le fantôme d'une certaine goule rongeait son âme comme un rat le faisait des orteils d'un homme enchaîné et maintenant…

Il avait une sévère envie de copuler.

Il cracha mentalement sur cette idée tout en secouant la tête. Puis refit les cents pas.

Il avait peine à y croire, cette envie qui le démangeait était obnubilante à tel point qu'il en oubliait la faim pourtant toujours bouillonnante en lui.

Le borgne avait essayé d'y mettre un terme tout seul… Sans grand résultat. Il avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus que ce que sa mains droite ne pouvait lui apporter.

Un grognement de mécontentement lui échappa. Il envoyer valser la chaise au mur d'un violent coup de pied.

Comment pouvait-il assouvir ce besoin des plus primaires?

Tsukiyama Shuu, connu également sous le pseudonyme du « Gourmet », marchait de façon apparemment décontractée dans les rue du 13e. Ô certes, il n'était pas là par hasard. Il était en pleine chasse.

Sa proie dégageait un fumet des plus fins -non sans lui rappeler celui de son tendre Kaneki-kun- rendant sa traque d'autant plus excitante. Quel goût aurait cette petite humaine? Un peu sucré?

Tsukiyama saliva à cette pensée et c'est alors qu'il fut prit de court par une odeur un million de fois plus appétissante.

Pas de doute à y avoir, Kaneki-kun était dans les environs.

Il changea de cap aussitôt et se fia à son odorat pour trouver le borgne. Il mit du temps à le rejoindre, il était beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Cela lui rappela simplement que même à plusieurs kilomètres de lui, Kaneki ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu.

Il bouscula sur son passage quelques bougres dont il se moquait comme d'une guigne. Il n'avait qu'un envie, sauter sur les toits comme il savait si bien le faire mais ainsi, alors que les rues grouillaient de monde malgré l'heure tardive, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Non, si des inspecteurs rôdaient dans le coin, il se ferait rapidement attraper et ce n'est pas entre leurs mains qu'il pourrait profiter de Kaneki. Il marcha donc le plus rapidement possible sans paraître suspect aux yeux des pauvres humains l'entourant.

Le parfum de sa proie était plus proche à chacun de ses pas et enfin, ENFIN, il lui tomba dessus au tournant d'une ruelle.

L'occasion était trop belle. Il le bouscula sans pitié contre le mur, mimant une chute maladroite.

\- Kaneki-kun! Quelle surprise te trouver ici! S'exclama-t-il à grand renfort de sa gestuelle exagérée.

Impassible, Kaneki ne fit qu'hausser légèrement un sourcil. Il n'était pas dupe.

\- Bon d'accord, je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici, avoua l'aîné avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Si tu m'as trouvé, c'est parce que je le voulais bien, Tsukiyama-san.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du susnommé de long en large. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, ce gamin!

\- En fait, je voulais discuter de quelque chose avec toi.

\- Wonderful! Mais avec plaisir! Je suis tout ouïe!

\- Pas ici… En privé.

\- Un café?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs le foudroya du regard.

\- En privé, répéta-t-il. Toi, moi, seuls. Et si possible dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous entendre.

L'adulte retînt de justesse un cri d'extase. De quoi voulait-il lui parler? Seul, avec lui, dans une pièce à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles. Peut-être qu'il pourrait goûter un peu de sa chair!

L'air peinait à entrer dans les poumons de Tsukiyama tant il était excité.

Il bondit et entraîna la jeune goule dans le dédale de ruelles. La première idée qui lui vînt en tête était sans doute la meilleure mais pas dépourvue de risques.

Un love hotel.

*o*o*o*

Kaneki figea devant l'immeuble illuminé de toutes parts par des néons multicolores.

\- Tu te fous de moi? Cracha-t-il en toisant l'homme aux cheveux violets.

\- Absolument pas. Les pièces sont insonorisées et ils se fichent pas mal de notre identité. Et puis, personne n'osera nous déranger.

Le sourire de Tsukiyama s'élargit encore, il l'accompagna même d'un clin d'œil. Kaneki frissonna d'horreur. Dans quel genre de situation avait-il mis les pieds? Il finir par abandonner et suivit l'autre goule. Cette dernière semblait savoir comment l'établissement fonctionnait; ce n'était sans doute pas sa première visite. Il resta en retrait le temps où Tsukiyama s'occupait de la démarche pour réserver une chambre. À un moment, il se retourna vers lui et s'enquit toujours armé de son sourire:

\- Une heure suffira?

\- Je ne crois pas. Prend la nuit complète.

Le gourmet se tordit de plaisir et obéit sans tarder. Une fois le paiement et autres paperasses administratives réglés, Shuu le guida au travers des couloirs d'apparence sobre. Ce n'était pas le cas de la chambre. Les murs étaient peints d'un rouge profond assorti avec la moquette épaisse et moelleuse. La lumière tamisée mettait en valeur le lit à l'allure confortable. Tout ici inspirait la luxure.

Tsukiyama s'installa sur le coin du lit et tapota la couette à côté de lui, invitant Kaneki à le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans hâte. Le silence se fit lourd.

\- Alors? Questionna le gourmet.

Kaneki avait du mal à tenir en place. Il était très mal à l'aise et se demanda mentalement plusieurs fois pourquoi il était là.

\- Depuis quelques jours, j'ai des... pulsions.

Tsukiyama haussa un sourcil intéressé.

\- Quel genre de pulsions?

Le borgne s'étouffa avec sa salive. Son malaise s'agrandit encore.

\- Genre... sexuelles.

Tsukiyama le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Mon petit Kaneki a atteint sa maturité! S'exclama-t-il sans cesser de rire.

Le petit Kaneki en question roula des yeux, visiblement blasé.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Tu n'arrives pas à apaiser ces envies fulgurantes toi même et c'est donc la raison de notre présence ici.

Cache-oeil opina du chef. Tsukiyama trouva la rougeur de ses oreilles indubitablement craquante.

\- Que dois-je faire?

Un sourire pervers éclaira le visage pâle du gourmet.

\- Baiser.

Kaneki tourna au rouge instantanément. Il était un peu perdu. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de chose et il se demandait anxieusement avec qui et comment s'y prendre.

\- Je... c'est la seule façon?

\- Les goules sont différentes des humains. Leur instinct de reproduction est beaucoup plus développé. Tu ne te sentiras pas mieux tant que tu n'auras pas copulé. C'est comme chez les animaux... nous avons une période de rut. Ça peut durer un mois comme quelques jours selon les individus.

Kaneki soupira. Ça s'annonçait houleux.

\- Quel est le moyen le plus simple de trouver une partenaire?

Shuu trouva tout de suite la question étrange. L'instinct était plus fort que la raison et le borgne aurait déjà du connaître la réponse.

\- C'est la période... tu dois bien avoir senti l'odeur particulière dune femelle en chaleur. Non?

Kaneki haussa les épaules. C'était de plus en plus bizarre. C'était impossible d'ignorer ça.

\- Je suis peu sorti depuis que ça a commencé. Et aucune femme ne m'a spécialement attiré.

Il y eut un déclic dans la tête de Tsukiyama. Cette petite goule à ces côtés avait en lui des organes de Rize. Une femelle. Ça expliquait peut être son envie de le violer sur place?

\- Je pense avoir trouvé la solution, annonça le gourmet en faisant face à Kaneki.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Je vais te satisfaire.

Kaneki parut embarrassé sur le coup mais sans plus. L'idée ne semblait pas lui déplaire et cela ne faisait que renforcer ses doutes quant à la sexualité déviante de Kaneki. Tsukiyama remarqua que le borgne avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses et serrait des poings. Il était donc nerveux. C'était mignon.

En fait, ça lui remua les tripes. Son excitation était sur le point d'exploser comme un volcan en éruption. Ses sclérotiques virèrent au noir et ses iris s'illuminèrent d'un rouge vif. Il se leva brusquement.

\- Toilettes, s'excusa-t-il avant de se ruer dans la petite pièce.

Il s'enferma et laissa court à l'une de ses fréquentes petite crise de folie.

\- Kaneki n'a pas dit non. Il m'a donné la permission de le dévorer. Aaaahhh! Ecstasy! Je vais enfin pouvoir atteindre le cosmos! Ce trésor rare, cette délicatesse incarnée m'appartient désormais!

Il continua ses tirades un peu avant de respirer un bon coup. Il était temps. Il fallait qu'il y aille doucement, en crescendo, pour pouvoir profiter à fond de ce moment avec sa muse.

Il poussa la porte, plus déterminé que jamais.

Et découvrit de l'autre côté Kaneki, debout, torse nu, qui serrait timidement ses mains sur le devant de son pantalon. Sa peau était blanche et lisse; un tableau vierge qui n'attendait qu'à être peint.

Pas question d'hésiter une seconde. Tsukiyama se jeta littéralement sur sa proie. Il le coinça contre le mur tapissé et gouta enfin ses lèvres. C'était bien meilleur que dans le plus beau de ses rêves.

Du côté de Kaneki, tout n'était que découverte. Les mains brûlantes de Shuu traçaient sur sa peau des sillons de plaisir. Ces envies qu'il retenait depuis près d'une semaine explosèrent. Il ne put garder plus longtemps maîtrise de lui même. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Tsukiyama, goûtant son sang par la même occasion. C'était délicieux. Il ne tint plus et, à l'aide de son kagune, jeta le gourmet sans douceur sur le lit. Cette soudaine ardeur mit Tsukiyama dans tous ces états. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, leur communication se limitait à leurs actes et c'était bien suffisant. Le baiser chaotique était accompagné de râles de frustration de Kaneki. Tsukiyama ne réfléchit pas plus et le libéra de son pantalon trop serré.

Il n'y avait aucune forme de douceur entre eux, c'était brutal, sauvage. Et ça leur plaisait comme ça. Quand Tsukiyama s'empara de la hampe dressée de Kaneki, ce dernier lui mordit l'épaule violemment, arracha un lambeau de chair et l'avala sans plus de manières. Tsukiyama gémit sous cette fabuleuse torture. Encore un peu sous le choc de ce revirement de situation, il réussit néanmoins à reprendre l'avantage sur son partenaire. Le gourmet le poussa sans finesse d'un coup d'épaule pour ensuite l'écraser contre le montant du lit. Il lui barra le torse d'un bras , l'empêchant de bouger librement. Kaneki résista mais pas le lit. Ce dernier s'effondra en un craquement lugubre. Tsukiyama tomba lourdement sur son amant.

Une fois le calme revenu, ils purent constater les dégâts. La base du lit était littéralement fendue en deux. Kaneki foudroya le gourmet du regard. La goule aux cheveux violets ne comprit pas pourquoi; personnellement il trouvait cette petite aventure assez cocasse. Il remarqua alors l'angle étrange que formait le bras du borgne. Oh c'était ça qui lui causait problème.

\- Je ne suis bizarrement pas désolé , rigola le gourmet en léchant le membre blessé du plus petit.

\- Arg tais toi et continue donc.

Toujours en ricanant, le gourmet s'empara des lèvres rougies de son propre sang à nouveau. Il se défit de son costume tant bien que mal . Alors qu'il s'exécutait , il entendit un crac sonore lui apprenant que Kaneki venait de remettre son os brisé en place. Tout ça sans même un son plaintif . Tsukiyama réalisa à quel point sa muse avait changée depuis leur première rencontre. Était-ce en bien ou en mal? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait royalement. Il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le borgne. Kaneki était allongé sous lui, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« Quel beau spectacle« , songea Tsukiyama.

Il eut envie de le dévorer tout cru. Le gourmet caressa les hanches fines de son partenaire pour remonter jusqu'à ses deux bourgeons de chair rose qui pointaient vulgairement. Il les pinça sans pitié, faisant gémir le petit être aux cheveux blancs. Ce son lui fit perdre le peu de moyens lui restant. Sans prévenir, il attrapa les jambes de Cache-oeil sous les genoux et replia ses membres sans douceur sur son ventre.

Kaneki se retrouva donc entièrement exposé, son orifice rose palpitait d'excitation tout comme sa verge turgescente. Tsukiyama ne retint pas son envie d'y goûter. Il fit glisser sa langue langoureusement dans la raie tentatrice entre ses fesses puis suça avec autant d'ardeur ses bourses imberbes. Déjà douloureusement tendu de désir, il ne songea pas une seule seconde à mieux préparer Kaneki à sa venue. Il plongea en lui brutalement, son râle de plaisir n'étouffa pas celui de douleur de la goule sous lui. Il ne comprit pas la situation avant que Kaneki ne le projette de toute ses forces contre le mur. Allait -il devoir se battre pour finir se qu'il avait commencé?

L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

Tsukiyama lança son plus beau sourire à son amant.

\- Je suis trop gros? se moqua le gourmet avec un mouvement sans équivoque autour de la partie de son corps concernée.

Kaneki, le regard noir, fit craquer son index. Son aura changea du tout au tout.

Pour la première fois, Tsukiyama eut peur de lui. Enfin, pendant un centième de seconde, mais quand même.

\- Pardon, pardon. Je serai plus doux, d'accord?

Le plus jeune se hissa hors du lit et s'avança vers l'autre avec la démarche d'un loup en pleine chasse.

\- Kaneki-kun~?

Le susnommé ne se dérangea pas pour lui répondre. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux puis tira pour l'extraire du mur à moitié détruit. Il le jeta ensuite au sol avec une brutalité incontrôlée.

Shuu, le souffle coupé par le choc, fut le témoin impuissant de Kaneki le chevauchant lascivement avant de s'assoir sur ses hanches. Il bascula la tête et dit avec un sourire malsain:

\- Tu m'as pété le bras et arraché ma virginité sans douceur. Je vais peut-être bien te bouffer.

Tsukiyama ne put retenir son rire. Il attrapa fermement la taille fine de son amant pour le presser contre lui. Sa verge dure glissait entre les fesses de Kaneki, attisant ce dernier contre son gré.

\- Tu la veux, avoue.

\- Nh, gémit la petite goule en se mordant la langue, quasiment toute sa haine envolée.

Alors Shuu s'introduit à nouveau en lui et put imposer son rythme au plus jeune.

Kaneki se laissa faire pendant un moment, béatement englué dans cette sensation nouvelle.

De la douleur? Certainement. Mais elle était habilement mélangée à un plaisir très intense. Le rendu était surprenant.

\- A..ah! Putain, Tsukiyama!

\- Que se passe-t-il, Kaneki-kun? Tu aimes ça?

Ses joues étaient cramoisies, tout comme ses oreilles. Son visage émoustillé était barbouillé de son propre sang. C'était irrésistible. Et terriblement aphrodisiaque. Le violet voulu accélérer la cadence, ce par quoi Kaneki répondit violemment en lui enfonçant un tentacule de son Kagune en pleine épaule. Message reçu. Pas plus vite.

Kaneki lécha le sang qui perlait autour de la blessure de son amant sans cesser son langoureux mouvement de hanches. Il se soulevait et laissait la gravité se charger de la descente. Certes ses mouvements étaient lents mais pourvus de force, rendant la pénétration profonde. Il achevait sa course en un roulement de croupe alangui qui coupait nette la respiration de Tsukiyama.

\- Favoloso! S'exclama ce dernier, très tenté de s'agrippé aux cuisses de son amant pour contrôler la suite des choses.

A peine leva-t-il un doigt que Kaneki lui planta la main au sol sans pitié.

\- Ahh, Kaneki-kun! Tu es exquis mais aies un peu de compassion et laisse moi te fendre les tripes de l'intérieur, je t'en supplie!

Les lèvres de Kaneki se fendirent en un léger sourire sadique.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ta position, Tsukiyama-san.

\- Au contraire, mon tendre, mon doux amant. Et c'est pourquoi je vais y remédier…

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Tsukiyama dégaine son kagune et renversa Kaneki sur le dos. Il y mit toute sa force; la demi-mesure ne mènerait à rien vu la puissance de son compagnon. Le sol grinça sous le choc.

Le souffle de Kaneki se suspendit à cause de l'impact, le rendant vulnérable pendant quelques secondes. Le gourmet se jeta tête première sur l'occasion et enchaîna de puissants coups de reins.

La virilité de Kaneki n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur et, joueur, Shuu se mit au défi de faire jouir le jeune homme sous lui dans la minute. D'une main, il s'empara de sa verge alors que l'autre tenait ses bras fermement au dessus de sa tête.

Il caressa son gland humide du pouce puis referma sa prise avec ses autres doigts. Lentement d'abord, durement ensuite, il mena ainsi Kaneki à l'orgasme.

Alors même que Cache-œil se répandait entre ses doigts experts et que son corps bouillant se contractait autour de son érection, on tapa à la porte.

Qui était assez stupide pour déranger deux goules en plein accouplement?

Aussitôt remis de sa jouissance, Kaneki repoussa Shuu sans violence et se leva. Sa nudité ne semblait pas lui causer de problème, ni le sang et les diverses entailles barrant sa peau blanche car il ouvrit la porte dans cet attirail.

-Nous avons entendu un grand bruit… Mon dieu vous êtes blessé! Allez-vous bien?

Le Gourmet se redressa sur un coude et observa l'échange avec un vague intérêt.

\- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas pour les dégâts, il va payer.

Shuu fronça les sourcils et aperçu la mine déconfite du probable propriétaire de l'endroit alors qu'il tendait la tête pour voir l'état de la chambre.

La goule en profita pour en faire autant… Il réalisa qu'ils avaient foutu un sacré bordel. Le lit état cassé, le mur explosé, le sol fissuré de partout, du sang avait giclé sur les rideaux, un cadre était tombé… Une vraie scène de crime.

D'ailleurs, le vieil homme qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte pâlit visiblement. Il venait sans doute de réaliser l'identité des ces clients.

Kaneki, un œil noir comme le néant, posa un doigt poisseux de sang sur les lèvres de l'humain puis lui souffla:

\- Il va vous payer mais ne dîtes plus rien, d'accord? Autrement, je ne pourrais plus répondre de votre sécurité. Partez, maintenant.

\- Kaneki-kun~ ne me fais pas languir, je vais devenir tout flasque~.

\- Hai hai, Tsukiyama-san, j'arrive.

Et il referma la porte sur le nez du pauvre homme. Ce dernier sentit une chaleur humide couler de long de sa jambe mais sa frayeur était bien supérieure à sa honte. Quand il put enfin bouger, ce fut pour évacuer tout l'hôtel. La sécurité de ses clients était fortement mise à l'épreuve avec ces deux goules sans gêne dans son établissement! On l'insulta, lui demanda des explications et cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il resta d'un silence d'or et il eut raison car quand ces deux-là eurent finit leur nuit de débauche, ils passèrent à l'accueil calmement.

Le plus petit, avec le cache-œil, força le plus grand à sortir son portefeuille.

\- Avant toute chose… annonça la goule au costume extravagant. Vous avez fait sortir tous le monde, j'espère qu'ils en ignorent la raison…

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, baragouina la pauvre homme, qui y laisserait certainement les trois misérables cheveux qui lui restaient sur le crâne.

Puis il ajouta:

\- Je puis même vous faire une remise en échange de votre parole de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

\- Marché conclu.

Le sourire fou de Tsukiyama fit rire Kaneki et mouiller une nouvelle fois le slip du malheureux vieillard.

J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!


	2. Chapter 2

Ce one-shot possède désormais une suite que j'ai postée sous le nom de "Untitled" . Cette histoire aura plusieurs chapitre (entre 8 et 10, je pense) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

A bientôt,

Tomo


End file.
